residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Volki
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "The Volki" (Russian for "The Wolves") was a unit of Russian army special forces, considered to be some of the best trained unit of soldiers in the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation seen only in one scenario in the Genesis Chronicles. They are known to answer to the Federal Security Service and their missions specialize in counter-terrorism. It is made clear that the Volki are some of the best of the best and their mortality rate is considerably low, considering the hazardous nature of their missions. The Volki are comprised exclusively of military officers and highly-trained special ops. Function The Volki unit is supposedly organized under the "A" Directorate of the FSB Special Operations Center, and tasked specifically with responding, preventing, and thwarting acts of terrorism (usually biological). The unit is often requested by other sections of the FSB in order to provide operational guidance in situations that are either unique or highly complex in nature. Regional deployments to conflict-prone areas are not uncommon. Although little is known about the exact nature of the Volki's primary directives, it is speculated that the unit is authorized to act under the direct control and sanction of Russia's political leadership. If this be the case, the group would be similar in practice to the "B" Directorate's secretive Vympel unit, and would strongly imply that the Volki are at once available for expanded police duties, essentially paramilitary applications, and also additional covert military operations. History The time and exact date of the formation of the Volki is unknown, but believed to have simply been a separate unit of the special forces. The Volki unit was possibly formed during the time of the USSR as Colonel Vladimir had mentioned briefly that he led the unit before the time that his new team was formed. He had also mentioned that Joseph Stalin was his friend in the unit, but he wanted to be involved in politics rather than combat. Soviet Union Colonel Vladimir Petrenko had formed the unit supposedly alongside Joseph Stalin. He had led his men on dangerous missions and he had even led his men on missions that ended in the capture of Nazi's. Surrounding the eventual dissolution and collapse of the Soviet Union, the unit remained, but their uniforms, values and rules were changed. Members It is mentioned that the Volki may have more members than who are seen in Genesis Chronicles, but the known members of the Volki (including some mentioned, but not seen are): *Colonel Vladimir Petrenko *Sergeant Major Yuri Badanov *Lieutenant Alexi Volsky *Warrant Officer Tanya Antonov *Sergeant Andrei Kudrin *Joseph Stalin (possibly, briefly mentioned) *Captain Sergei Kulik *Senior Lieutenant Nikita Koslov Uniform Due to their involvement in tactical, hazardous, and combat operations, the Volki operatives wear and use military grade tactical gear. A few operatives are seen wearing black combat boots, black-colored armored pants, a dark gray fatigue shirt beneath their body armor, and some form of load bearing vest with the Volki emblem imprinted on the back where others dress in different attire with the same body armor. Some carry their pistols in drop-leg holsters, where others use a cross-draw holster built into their vest. Appearance *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Organizations